Olvida ese amor
by Lady Graham
Summary: Historia continuación a la saga Candy Candy; y que, en dúo, participó en la Guerra Florida 2017.
1. Chapter 1

Cada mes de abril desde hace ya algunos años, se viene realizando el evento llamado "Guerra Florida", y ésta se lleva a cabo dentro del tan conocido Foro Rosa, comunidad principal del Mundo Candy Candy. Entonces, como participación, se ideó una nueva versión; mencionándoles que los nombres de algunos personajes y personajes en sí, no nos pertenecen sino a sus debidos autores. Yo lo soy de este capítulo inicial. Los siguientes irán siendo intercalados con una agradable colaboración, y entre las dos esperamos sea de su agrado, recordándoles también que, como toda historia que se genera a la saga Candy Candy, es una posibilidad del fin que se le pudiera dar. Así que, sean todas bienvenidas. Gocen de la lectura y aprecien el trabajo de quienes todavía hacemos el esfuerzo de mantener vivos a los personajes que queremos.

. . .

 **OLVIDA ESE AMOR**

by

 **LADY GRAHAM**

. . .

La función de teatro de esa noche, ya llevaba un par de horas de haber finalizado. Y en la oficina de ese silencioso recinto, la persona quien la ocupaba, consiguientemente de haber realizado la contabilidad, finalmente cerraba dos gruesos libros de cuentas. Luego echaba su espalda hacia atrás para apoyarla en el respaldo del sillón, así como su cabeza; cerrando los ojos en el trayecto debido al estrés por haber manejado tanto número. Esos que Terruce Grandchester seguía produciendo desde su regreso a las tablas aunque en su rostro hubiera cero de expresión cuando de actuar no se trataba.

Por el sólo hecho de recordar, sí, su guapa cara pero marcadamente seria, el ocupante del sillón, con lenta profundidad, inhaló y exhaló. Posteriormente se llevó las manos al rostro para tallarse los párpados y despejarse así, la idea que no se dio oportunidad de formarse. Terruce Grandchester era demasiado solitario… Demasiado callado… **Demasiado desgraciado.** ¡Tanto! que daba **lástima** a pesar de lo ricamente talentoso que era. Y para hacerle engordar más la billetera, quien fungía como contador, se dispuso a ponerse de pie. Dos grandes fajos de billetes irían a manos del actor, siendo _esa persona_ la encargada de llevárselos. Además ellos dos eran los únicos que ocupaban el teatro, sólo que uno saldría de la oficina mientras que el otro en su camerino estelar…

El dedo índice izquierdo golpeteaba una y otra vez el mismo lugar del libreto que descansaba en la mesa que yacía frente a su silla. El codo izquierdo estaba en el brazo del asiento, en lo que su grande mano cubría gran parte de su bello rostro. Ese que reflejaba concentración al no haber en su ser el más mínimo deseo de irse a casa a descansar. ¿Para qué? Una partecita en su mente lo hubo cuestionado; si allá había lo mismo que en su corazón: **¡NADA!** sólo un hueco que le había dejado… el amor. Sentimiento que enterró el mismo día que ella partió. Susana también; y con su persona, las ganas de sonreír. Lo bueno que el escenario le ayudaba bastante, lo mismo que las tragedias de Shakespeare. Esa que debía ensayar no era la excepción. Y para el rol, Terruce Grandchester era el adecuado. Su tristeza lo había hecho merecedor de interpretar a **Bruto** , el cual debía confrontarse con el honor, el patriotismo, la amistad… y el suicidio.

Al llegar a esta parte del libreto, Terry se irguió en su lugar, enfocando su mirada en las líneas a decir.

– _Casio, es verdad; y le quiero bien no obstante. Mas ¿por qué me detienes tanto tiempo? ¿qué me quieres decir? Si fuera cosa que con el bien común se relacione, por la honra y la muerte ante mis ojos. Y con igual impavidez la vista en ambas fijaré. Porque a los Dioses juro yo que es mi amor de la honra al hombre más grande que mi miedo de la muerte._

Luego fue hasta la última hoja para leer:

– _Adiós, Estrato. Descansa, César. Menos decidido pedí tu muerte que mi muerte pido_ –; y Terruce cerró el libro después enterarse que Bruto, su personaje, se arroja sobre su espada y muere, consiguiendo este hecho que él pujara y esbozara una tétrica sonrisa torcida; empero ésta desaparecería pronto al escuchar el llamado a la puerta.

– Está abierto – sonó su varonil voz habiendo puesto sus zafiros ojos en la persona que decía:

– Buenas noches, Señor Grandchester

– Buenas noches, Señorita Davis.

– Lamento importunarlo

– No, no lo hace

– Siendo así –, la _mujer de piel morena_ , delgada, de baja estatura, cabellera castaña lacia y ojos negros ligeramente rasgados, se adentró para extenderle: – le hago entrega de este dinero.

Sin sorprenderse mucho, Terry lo aceptó.

– Gracias –; y el actor de inmediato lo metió en el cajón más próximo, viéndolo ella demostrar el poco interés en las ganancias.

– ¿Piensa quedarse más tiempo aquí? Es que… es hora de cerrar – la contadora le comentó. Y él…

– Lo intentaba pero… si tiene prisa por irse

– No mucha. Pudiera esperar a que usted termine y…

– No – dijo Terry moviéndose de su lugar para ir al perchero, coger su abrigo y encaminarse a la puerta, desde donde diría: – hasta mañana, Señorita Davis.

– Hasta mañana, Señor Grandchester – quien iniciaría su vereda consiguientemente de haber cerrado su camerino, aunque claro, la visita hubo salido primero; y detrás de ella, ella precisamente podía sentir su sigilosa presencia **sorprendiéndole** que al llegar a la oficina…

– ¿Quiere que la espere hasta que cierre?

– Eso ya dependerá de usted – ya que a ella su padre y su hermano mayor le aguardaban afuera.

– Entonces, espero que no tarde.

– Por supuesto que no – respondió la contadora sonriendo levemente. Él había sonreído para nada; sin embargo el hecho de mostrarse caballeroso y hablador, era señal de un gran avance.

Apurada a ingresar, la encargada financiera, así de apurada se vio al tomar los libros y llevarlos a la caja fuerte. Objeto enclavado en la pared que fue muy bien cerrado. Finalizada esta actividad, Amara Davis fue al perchero para coger su bolso y saco.

Sin colocarlos en sus respectivos lugares, ella salió de la oficina, mirando al guapo actor de espaldas; e yendo él de frente por el pasillo hacia la puerta de salida. Aunque esa, jamás se abría sino la que estaba del otro lado, teniendo Terry que girarse a la indicación de la contadora para que los dos atravesaran entre la plataforma escénica y la primera hilera de butacas.

En una de esas, el actor posó sus ojos. Se trataba de un periódico lo que hubo llamado su atención, teniendo éste a la vista una fotografía y el anuncio de un nombramiento.

Para los citadinos neoyorkinos no eran novedad las elecciones gubernamentales que recientemente se habían suscitado. Lo era el resultado. Que un residente de la ciudad de Chicago hubiera ganado la plaza de gobernador. Alguien que tenía la más escasa de las experiencias en las cuestiones políticas. Bueno, el dinero todo lo movía. Y eso ¡todos lo sabían! También él, Terry, quien se pasó de largo e ignoró el nombre del ganador y de quién posaba a su lado. Además Amara le había preguntado:

– ¿Cómo va con lo que será su nuevo papel?

– ¿Creerá si le digo que… mal?

– Es fuerte, ¿cierto?

– Lo es más el tema del… suicidio

– "Julio Cesar" le hubiera quedado mejor. Sus pocas apariciones en escena atraerían más al espectador.

– ¿Usted lo cree? – le hablaron con cierta ironía. Y por ende…

– No lo tome a mal, Señor Grandchester –, al cual miraron por un momento; – pero yo pienso numéricamente

– No me queda duda alguna, Señorita Davis – mujer que fue privilegiada con una leve sonrisa y quien tomaría ventaja para pedir:

– Amara, si no le molesta.

– No, claro que no. Sólo…

– ¿Caminará hasta casa? – ella lo cuestionó llegándose a una puerta. Y en lo que ella quitaba unos pasadores, escuchaba:

– Siempre lo he hecho aprovechando la cercana ubicación de mi departamento.

– Entiendo. Pero aún así… ¿quiere que lo llevemos? Mi papá maneja un taxi. Él y mi hermano me esperan.

– Menos mal. Sale demasiado tarde de aquí ¿no le parece? – Terry la miraba oyendo ya el bullicio de la ciudad.

– Es el único trabajo que pude conseguir. Además el Señor Hathaway es muy amigo de papá y...

– Ah qué bien

– ¿Entonces? – insistieron con la invitación.

– Muchísimas gracias por la atención, pero no.

– ¿Está usted seguro?

– Por supuesto – dijo Terry e inició su camino por una banqueta, habiendo deseado antes "buenas noches, Señorita Davis" – fémina que le empezó a doler el corazón de ver ¡tanta infelicidad! en ese hombre que a los demás daba placer con su magnifica actuación y elegante presencia.

Viéndola mirando su objetivo, a lado de Amara llegaron sus familiares; y uno de ellos le preguntaba:

– ¿Es él Terruce Grandchester? –, quien en ese momento se echaba su abrigo al hombro, agachaba la cabeza y parecía arrastrar sus pasos.

– Sí – se aseveró. También de un hermano:

– ¡Pues sí que es tipo el tipo!

– Pero demasiado desgraciado – opinó el papá que observaría – lo digo por los pasos que lleva.

– Se debe al cansancio – lo excusaron. Sin embargo…

– ¿De estar lidiando con la vida?

Resoplándose con vencimiento se confirmaría:

– Así parece. Aunque… a pesar de ser una persona muy reservada, hoy tuve suerte, porque después de tantas noches de convivir con él, es la primera vez que sostenemos una conversación.

Y en su interior, Amara Davis se prometía surgieran más hasta saber ¿qué le sucedía a Terruce Grandchester? O mejor dicho ¿qué tenía así al actor, que fuera de la actuación, no había razón para vivir?

Las respuestas eran muy bien conocidas y sencillas. El problema sería ¿cómo ayudarlo a salir de esa profunda depresión?... ¿haciéndolo olvidar?... ¿dándole motivos para hacerlo sonreír?... La tarea se miraba difícil, pero la mujer de piel morena haría lo que fuera con tal de conseguirlo. Terruce Grandchester era un hombre que valía la pena. Era un hombre que no debía vivir más engrilletado a la tristeza sino a la vida… al amor… a la felicidad. Esos que si un día tuvo, ¿por qué no hacerlos regresar a él?

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

_Para retomar las continuaciones Candy-Candy, les traemos una nueva versión; mencionándoles que los nombres de algunos personajes y personajes en sí, no nos pertenecen sino a sus debidos autores._

. . .

 **CAPÍTULO I**

by

 **LADY GRAHAM & MILSER G.**

 **. . .**

Tal parecía que todo ese ajetreo de la celebración del partido político, no sólo la tenía cansada sino enojada. No obstante, a la perfección sabía lo que el nuevo puesto de su esposo significaría en sus vidas. Sin embargo, un hecho la hacía reclamar a su acompañante:

– ¿No pudiste haber reservado en otro lugar?

– ¿Qué tiene de malo este? – el Hotel Royal

– ¡Que…! – la esposa calló su verdadero pensar para comentar: – esta dirección queda lejísimos de la Mansión Andrew. Recuerda que la tía abuela Elroy ya no puede desplazarse tan fácilmente y...

– Querida, tú también recuerda que desde hoy, yo debo ser independiente. Y mi puesto tampoco va a ser aquí sino en Albany – capital del estado neoyorkino. – Hoy lo estamos porque…

– Sí, sí, lo entiendo, pero…

– Vamos, linda – el esposo se acercó a su mujer; – ¿por qué mejor no me dices cuál es tu verdad?... Será acaso… ¿lo cerca que estamos de Broadway?

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – ella, incómoda, se zafó de su agarre. Entonces…

– ¿De verdad quieres oírlo? ¿También que no has podido olvidarlo?

– ¡No digas tonterías! – la futura primera dama estatal sonó molesta; y convincente diría: – Aquello hace mucho que pasó.

– Sin embargo, desde que te dije que nos mudaríamos aquí, has venido mostrándote muy irritada.

– Chicago también te hubiera aceptado como candidato.

– Pero allá tenía las de perder por…

– ¿Tus malos comportamientos? Sólo espero que éstos no te traigan aquí las consecuencias.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– ¿De verdad quieres oírlo? – la mujer lo imitó en una sentencia similar. Y él no se quedaría atrás al replicar:

– Siendo así, te diré… aquello hace mucho que pasó.

Debido al evidente remedo…

– Está bien – alguien se rindió – no voy a discutir más. Sólo quiero pedirte que para la próxima, tomes en consideración mi opinión.

– Te juro que ya no había tiempo para preguntártelo – él respondió a la necedad; y ella…

– Sí, sí, por supuesto – y la esposa fue en busca del privado donde frente a un espejo fue a pararse. Pero en lugar de mirar su reflejo, se miró un dedo anular. También los anillos matrimoniales que hacía poco le habían colocado.

Para no fallar a la promesa dada, la fémina los quitó y puso en el tocador, levantando la cabeza para mirar su rostro que lucía pálido y sí… molesto. Mismo tono que usaría en sus palabras al preguntarse:

– ¡¿Qué diablos te tiene de malas?! ¡¿Acaso no estabas segura de esto?!... ¡Sí! – se contestó –. Más no que sería Nueva York –. En cambio su yo interno le respondería:

– _Yo más bien diría que te estás mintiendo, porque de sobra sabías que aquí vendrían… ¡Vamos, mujer, reconócelo! Quisiste hacerlo porque tienes deseos de verlo._

– ¿Y si él no?

– _¡¿Qué más te da?! ¡Ya te casaste! porque alguien te sugirió olvidar, y hete aquí con la oportunidad de volver a reencontrarte con él. Aunque ahora que lo hagas… el amor que se han ganado, ¿será más fuerte que el que tuviste por él?_

– No – se respondió – eso jamás.

– _Entonces prepárate, porque estás en su ciudad y en cualquier momento puedes toparte con su persona. Y cuando lo hagas, ¿vas a decirle por qué te casaste con Niel Legan?_

– Te aseguro que si eso llegara a pasar y le cuento, Terry lo entenderá.

– _¿Estás segura?_

Y es que, un tiempo atrás, durante los primeros minutos del nuevo año, en algún lugar del Atlántico Norte…

 *****Flashback*****

Aparentemente, el hecho de haber tenido que pasar los últimos seis meses internada en la villa Escocesa de la familia Andley no había sido suficiente castigo. Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con intentar en vano mantener a raya los recuerdos y la nostalgia, ahora esto. Y es que no había podido negarse en ninguna de las dos ocasiones: la primera de ellas, cuando Albert, preocupado por el evidente deterioro de la ya entrada en años Tía Abuela Elroy, le había casi rogado que la acompañara a su tierra natal y cuidara de ella tanto en calidad de enfermera como en calidad de familiar. La segunda, una semana atrás, cuando la anciana, deseosa de ver y compartir el tiempo que le quedara con sus queridos sobrinos, había insistido en regresar ¡sin más demoras! a Chicago.

\- ¿Es que no podía haber elegido otra fecha? – murmuró Candy, con su verde mirada perdida en la oscuridad oceánica. Su voz, amortiguada por el oleaje golpeando rítmicamente el casco y también por la música y la algarabía proveniente del salón de fiestas del transatlántico que la transportaba de vuelta a casa. - Como sea… - suspiró. – Por más que los años hayan pasado, jamás lo olvido. Feliz año nuevo – el nombre de aquél a quien le hablaba imaginariamente, lo agregó para sus adentros. Ya hacía tiempo que no lo nombraba. No se atrevía a hacerlo, a riesgo de terminar por derrumbarse.

\- Feliz año nuevo, Candy.

\- Piérdete, Neil – respondió injustamente agresiva hacia quien había hablado a sus espaldas. – No estaba hablándote a ti.

\- Lo sé – admitió él, sin amilanarse ante el despliegue de malos modos. – Sólo que pensé que quizás, por una vez, deberías decírselo a alguien real y no a alguien que, pasado tanto tiempo, sólo vive en tus fantasías.

\- Déjame en paz, Neil – insistió la muy terca, sin voltear siquiera a mirarlo. – No sabes nada…

\- Oh, pero sí que sé. Sé que, desde que William tomó su lugar como cabeza de la familia Andley, hemos pasado cada año nuevo juntos. Y aunque no nos dirigiéramos la palabra hasta hace muy poco, sólo un ciego no hubiera notado que, año a año, haces siempre lo mismo: te alejas y, cuando crees que nadie te ve, saludas a un recuerdo. Sólo que yo te vi, Candy. Todas y cada una de las veces. Y te sigo viendo…

\- Oh, qué bien. Corre a contárselo a Eliza y, como siempre, búrlense de mí. Honestamente, no me hará la diferencia. ¡Adelante!

\- Mi hermana no está en este barco y ya hace tiempo que no corro a ella para contarle nada. Mucho menos de ti y lo sabes.

\- Ay, está bien – cedió finalmente Candy, con tono fastidiado, aunque sin quitar ni por un momento la mirada del océano frente a ella. – Ve al grano. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- En primer lugar – aprovechando que la rubia acababa de demostrar una leve baja en sus defensas, se acercó a su lado, justo junto a la baranda – que me mires, si no es mucho pedir.

\- Ajá – absolutamente a regañadientes, Candy abandonó su contemplación oceánica y se giró para sorprenderse al encontrar justo frente a su cara con una burbujeante copa de champán que el moreno le ofrecía con una deslumbrante sonrisa dibujada en su habitualmente cínico rostro.

\- Brinda conmigo, Candy. Por una vez, hazlo con alguien real. Hazlo con alguien a quien realmente le importas.

Titubeante, la rubia enfermera aceptó lo ofrecido. No podía decir que esta faceta de Neil la sorprendiera. De hecho, en los últimos seis meses que habían convivido bajo el mismo techo, había notado un cambio radical respecto de aquel muchachito desagradable, cobarde, egoísta, mentiroso y maquinador que otrora hubiera conocido. Si bien ella misma se había encargado de mantener la distancia a fuerza de pura desconfianza, en más de una ocasión se había hallado a sí misma manteniendo con él alguna charla cordial; aceptando sus ofrecimientos de quedarse al cuidado de la tía abuela por algunas horas para que ella pudiera darse un respiro; o, incluso, trabajando conjuntamente codo a codo para rescatar a dos cachorros traviesos que, en una aventura, se habían caído al arroyo. Sí, definitivamente, los años, el alejamiento de Eliza a causa de su conveniente y rimbombante matrimonio con un noble inglés y vaya a saber qué otras circunstancias, habían hecho del disoluto Neil de antaño un hombre completamente nuevo.

\- Feliz año nuevo, Neil Leagan – habiendo pensado todo lo anterior en menos de lo que dura un suspiro y, profundamente conmovida por aquella nueva muestra de preocupación que el señorito ponía frente a ella, Candy, finalmente, aceptó lo ofrecido con una sonrisa.

\- Feliz año nuevo, Candice Andley – aunque le estallaba el corazón ante la inesperada respuesta positiva, Neil logró mantener la compostura. Había cambiado, era cierto. Como también era cierto que, gran parte de su cambio, se había debido a su firme determinación de ser merecedor, si no del amor, al menos, del aprecio de la mujer parada frente a él. Mujer de la que sí, efectivamente, se había enamorado siendo apenas un adolescente. Y no porque le salvara la vida, sino porque ella era única. "La" única. La chica por la que se había arriesgado a perder el respeto de su hermana y su madre, sólo por ofrecerle matrimonio. Aunque claro, siendo la clase de tipo que era en aquel entonces, había errado completamente el camino y, en lugar de enamorarla, sólo había conseguido espantarla. Pero ya no más. ¡Claro que no! – Y gracias por el gran honor que me concedes – agregó misteriosamente, luego de beber un sorbo de su champán.

\- ¿Y qué honor es ese, si se puede saber?

\- El honor de ser el primero, en mucho mucho tiempo que consigue dibujar una sonrisa en tu rostro una noche de año nuevo. Eso me da esperanzas de que, quizás dentro de no mucho tiempo, se también el que, por fin, te haga olvidar.

Tomando ventaja del estado estupefacto en que había dejado a su interlocutora, Neil, con rapidez, dejó un beso plantado en la mejilla pecosa. Y, tan silenciosamente como había llegado, también partió, perdiéndose entre la bruma de cubierta, dejando atrás a Candy quien, ahora, tenía mucho más para pensar.

 *****Fin del Flashback*****


End file.
